Naragun
|guild = None |map = }} Naragun was the home of the Naragi race, before both they and their world were destroyed as a result of the Naragi God Wars. The god of balance Guthix, a Naragi himself, was originally from this world, and he shows adventurers his memories of it during The World Wakes, before he lies down and dies. Although players are not actually able to visit it, they can view their memories of it after The World Wakes by using the fairy ring code . As in The World Wakes, the scenery in the realm can be investigated, although the text differs slightly. Geography Guthix's memory of Naragun consists of what appears to be giant trees supporting shattered floating islands, which have leaves dangling from the bottom of them. Lights can be found dangling from the branches on the sides of these islands. Shattered paths connect some of the islands, which have tree roots flowing through them, and purple plants of varying sizes can be found growing around the islands. Corpses of the Naragi can be found strewn throughout the realm, and the corpse of the god Skargaroth can be found just east of the fairy ring that grants access to the realm. The body of one of Tuska's followers can be found a short distance north of it. Ruins of structures can be found strewn throughout the realm, consisting of pathways, arches, and buildings, although not much is left of them. What appears to be a symbol of the god Saradomin, who was the first god to arrive to the realm, can be found on a disc-shaped platform to the far east, and the remains of a ruined temple to one of the many gods that fought in the wars can be found to the north-east of it. Guthix's house is located in the north-west of the realm, marked by a stone tablet reading "Shelter available. All aided." It is the most complete of the buildings in the memory, likely as a result of it being the last surviving structure until it was crushed by Skargaroth and Tuska, and Guthix's strong memory of it. Guthix's bed can be found within the house, on which he died, and approaching it will result in a message stating that the air around it feels charged as if in remembrance of the momentous event that occurred there. Gallery Naragi temple ruins.png|The ruins of the temple Dead naragi.png|The naragi corpses Stone tablet (The World Wakes).png|The tablet in front of Guthix's house reads: Shelter available All aided Guthix's house.png|The remains of Guthix's house Saradomin symbol on Naragi plane.png|The symbol of Saradomin Trivia * The minimap cannot be viewed in your memories of the plane, and trying to view the world map results in a message saying that "The area around you is constructed from your memories. It doesn't exist on the map!". * In HTML5, another Skargaroth can be seen in the skybox. This is part of the world's concept art, but it is unknown why it is present in the background. * When entering the memory after The World Wakes, a dialogue box will pop up, saying: "Guthix's homeworld is constructed from your memories and shimmers into being around you." This is the first location accessed via Fairy ring that the player does not actually visit, since they are visiting the realm only in their own memories. * You can also view parts of Burthorpe with the Orb of Oculus. To the northwest, it is also possible to view the various rooms of Guthix's quarters visited during The World Wakes quest.